


the Halloween party

by Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is Rembrandt, M/M, mycroft is Van Gough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike/pseuds/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft's Halloween costumes leads to some negotiations, and implied beard sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Halloween party

John frowned as he tried to tame his mustache and goatee, he couldn’t believe Mycroft had convinced him to do this. He checked his ridiculous wig one more time before putting on the embarrassing hat, just as Mycroft came out of their bedroom. John was nearly speechless as he took in the full effect, nearly  
"Mycroft, that’s fantastic, you weren't kidding you look just like him."  
"Yes well..."  
"I change my mind going as Rembrandt and van Gough was a wonderful idea. You look amazing, and I love the beard, its staying." John said with an honest smile. Mycroft couldn’t help but lean in and kiss his husband, excited that this would be their first Halloween as a married couple (after three years of dating and four of trying to ask John to marry him), the first of many.  
"Darling I think we must go or we will be late for Sherlock and Gregory's party, and the beard is going after tonight." Mycroft said pulling away slowly.  
"How Greg convinced Sherlock to throw this party I will never know, he always hated the Christmas dos I threw."  
"I think it rather has something to do Amelia, and the fact that she has her father raped around her little finger."  
John laughed "Ya she does have more control over him than most, for being only four."  
That party, Mycroft found, was surprisingly fun, and John seemed to have forgotten about his desire for Mycroft to keep the beard. Amelia was dressed as a princess, Sherlock a King and Gregory a knight (in shining armor no less). Mrs. Hudson came dressed in a very sensible housekeeper's uniform, and entered saying 'I'm your house keeper' which got a big laugh from Sherlock, John, Greg, and Mycroft. Dimmock and Molly surprised everyone, excluding the Holmes brothers, by coming as a couple (and dressed as Adam and Eve). Anthea came as Wonder Woman, Anderson came as a dinosaur and everyone avoided talking to him, including Sally who came as a 'slutty cat'. There are various other yarders and people from Bart's who nether Mycroft or John immediately recognize and subsequently don’t engage in conversation.  
By the end of the night everyone is thoroughly drunk and tired enough that the party petered out naturally until it was just Sherlock, Greg, John, Mycroft, and Amelia left in 221B.  
"Well that was fun, now off to bed you" Greg said to Amelia who immediately turns to her father and puts on big puppy eyes.  
"Please father can I stay up, just this once." Sherlock looked like he was considering it, but looked to Greg and was forced to quickly change his mind.  
"No Amelia daddy said to bed so march." The child looked defeated as she went up to her room.  
"Well I think it is time for us to go to bed to." John said taking Mycroft's hand and heading for the door.  
"Yes as always brother it has been a pleasure, good night." Mycroft said walking with John out the door and down to the waiting car.  
"The beard is staying!" John said after getting settled next to Mycroft in the car.  
"No."  
"Call Helen [Mirren], she will agree with me."  
"How I lost her to you I will never know," Mycroft sighed. John smiled his small evil smile.  
"It's staying."  
Mycroft huffed "Fine."  
"Good." John said before climbing in to Mycroft's lap and kissing him soundly.  
Mycroft pulled back for a moment and regarded John before leaning in and kissing John hungrily. John moaned in to his mouth, and the car pulled to a stop and they flew out of the car and up in to their penthouse.  
Two hours later John had stubble burn on the inside of his thighs, and he was resting on Mycroft's chest, who's breathing is just beginning to slow down.  
"That was… unexpected." Mycroft breathed .  
"I think I may have a beard fetish."  
"Its staying then, as long as we keep having sex like that."  
"I knew you would see my point of view." John said smiling.  
"One stipulation,"  
"Hum?"  
"You let me take you to my tailor and get you some proper suits."  
"My…" John says they have had this discussion before, he doesn’t want to feel like a kept man, but for the beard a compromise might be struck.  
"At least let me buy you handmade, tailored jumpers."  
"Okay but you can't shave the beard at all only keep it trimmed up close to your face, and I will get four suits and all the jumpers, shirts, and trousers you want, but my pants and jeans stay out of it."  
"Don't worry I Love your jeans and what they do for your arse I would never try to get rid of those, but if you ever wear them out I may have them framed. We have a deal."  
"Good." John says and seals it with a heated kiss.  
Both go to sleep thinking it has been a wonderful first Halloween and hoping the next would end in such a loud and bliss filled way.


End file.
